


Halloween In... May?

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Person of Interest (TV), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), root and shaw - Fandom, shoot - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: Team Machine as Chilling Adventures of Sabrina characters.





	1. Halloween in... May?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how this weird idea pays out. I mean... got this Chilling Adventure Of Sabrina fic. idea, but then Sameen and Root made it to my mind, so what could I do? Yes, you are right, blend both ideas and come up with this.

They knew The Machine wouldn't let them have vacations, it would never. Shaw gets up from the bed 4am sharp, brush her teeth, put on the running attire, grab a water bottle and leave the loft. Root, has barely slept three hours, when The Machine was talking to her again, of course a functional A.I. doesn't shuts off, it never does. The bed was still warm on Shaw's side, Root always caresses the empty space, she wonders about Sameen's ability to get up so quiet and quick, of course it's Sameen Shaw, she has her ninja ways to sneak outta bed without being noticed. But duty calls, so Root got up, dressed and left the loft as soon as possible, after all it was a Relevant number she's received, it was an emergency. Shaw heard multiple messages through frequencies, she was on her way, and thank goodness for fanny-packs, it helps her conceal her weapons in plain sight.

Both have arrived to the Mayor's building, they saw a lot of people running, screaming, it was a small replica of the 9/11 chaos. Shaw rolled her eyes, entering the building through the back end, everything seemed normal, until she stopped a flying punch, directed to her jaw. She twisted the man's wrist, launched a daunting kick to his face, the man's view got blurred for a couple of seconds before he felt Shaw's full strength on his abdomen and posterior loss of air due to the choke-hold she applied on him, leaving the guy unconscious for good. Another guy, Shaw suspected was a co-worker of the man she's just put to sleep a couple of seconds ago, he showed her a gun, but Shaw kicked it away, he laughed and positioned himself to fight her, only to be beat to a pulp by the smaller woman, whose veins were raging with fire and adrenaline instead of blood.

Shaw may have knocked out cold a few other guys, grinning proudly to herself. She made her way to the Mayor's office, finding a ruckus in the big room. She looked at the scattered crystal pieces, she also stepped on some. The woman looked around, searching for any living human, she found no one, only wrinkled papers all over the desk and some compromising photos of government officials, those Shaw saved in her fanny-pack, could be useful and they are definitely important. But as she looked on the desk, she found traces of blood, so someone is definitely not going too far away from the chaos today. Shaw looked once more all over the office, it all looked like an act of vandalism rather than an attack, if it wasn't for the splash of blood over the desk. The former ISA Agent left, it seemed she's gotten there late.

Root on the other hand, have entered the building through the front, presenting herself as "FBI Agent Augusta King", The Machine and Her clever cover ID's for the hacker. So she made her way in, shooting down some suited up guys to clear her path to the Mayor's office. Once she was there, she found the Mayor all with wide open eyes, in shock as a man was about to shoot his head, but Root intercepted and the man dropped to the floor immediately, crying some obscenities to the hacker. She smiled cynically at him and placed herself to cover the Mayor, The Machine alarmed her about the next man coming in, dangerously armed, but she had the upper hand, shooting him on his chest, yet the man managed to shoot her arm, her blood spraying on the desk, she rolled her eyes, grabbed the Mayor's arm and picked up the guy she shot first.  
  
"You, amateur killer for hire... will be our exit ticket." -said the hacker as she maneuvered them outta the office and walked between all the chaos. "As for you, sir, I'll bring you with people that'll maintain you protected." -reassured the Mayor about his immediate future.

Later that same day, both Root and Shaw have reunited at Shaw's loft. Shaw eyed Root everywhere. Root smugly grinned at the smaller woman, a very twisted part of her, liked when Shaw worried for her, the exasperation in Shaw always sparkled something in Root. But Shaw was in no mood for Root's games, not this time. The Persian ripped off both sleeves of Root's leather jacket, making the hacker pout, but Shaw found what she was looking for, the wounded arm, that nasty untreated fresh slash. It irked Shaw though, the way Root would pretend to hide these things from her, but the Persian wouldn't admit it, ever, so she masked her irking and proceeded to look for the emergency kit.

"Admit it, Sameen" -Root began to say as Shaw walked to their room. "you worry for me."

"Told you once I worry for the missions, we cannot complete them lacking of one person." -responded the former ISA Agent as prepared the gauges and alcohol pads, to cleanse Root's wound.

"Oh but ain't the amazing Sameen Shaw the one woman band who can take on a mission all by herself, no help needed?" -the light brunette mocked, blowing Shaw a kiss.

"Root." -Shaw warned, unceremoniously rubbing alcohol on Root's arm, making the taller woman flinch a little and elicit a pained sound, to which Shaw grinned. Then resumed to suture the damaged area, cleansing once again when finished and placing a dressing to cover it. The hacker trained her eyes on Shaw's expert hands as they worked on her skin. "You know the drill, don't you?" -the Persian said, deadpan and Root only nodded.

After being done with Root, Shaw went to take a bath, wash off the sweat and dust from all the gunpowder her hair recycled from the earlier ruckus. Root sat on a sofa, staring blankly outside, thinking, maybe wondering the many ways to annoy Sameen all the more. But then The Machine gave her a rather fun mission to accomplish, and she was tempted to interrupt Sameen from her weapons polishing, but since the mission wasn't too immediate, she decided to wait until Sameen went to look for her Scotch glass in a few minutes.

"The Machine, wants us to deliver the photos you found, next Friday in a Halloween party." -blurted out Root, grinning mischievously.

"A Halloween party... in May? -Shaw asked dumbfounded by The Machine's request. "That's more of your thing, you are the one jumping from cover ID to cover ID." -Root chuckled, that was the exact reaction she wanted from Shaw, tho' she expected it to be a bit more exaggerated.

"We need to go sort out our costumes and ID's at the train station." -The hacker added, smiling, enjoying the moment too much as Shaw rolled her eyes and looked for the car's keys. And so they headed to the train station in the middle of the night.

Once at the train station, Shaw ran down the stairs, her face already annoyed, photos in her hand, tossing them over Finch's new improvised desk. The team was there, only... they waited for Wonder Boy, as Fusco calls Reese. Meanwhile, the team was getting updated about the party location's blueprints and maximum capacity of people there for the night. Of course The Machine, after much calculation, determined who are the people that would decline going to a Halloween party, so the ID's were sorted quickly, though Fusco wouldn't have to dress as any character, because he'll be the party's security guard as well as Reese. Finch, Zoe, Joss, Shaw and Root still had yet to decide their costumes.

Suddenly Joss came up all excited, suggesting the team they'd dress as Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina's characters, to which Root quickly agreed and so did Zoe, leaving Shaw and Finch as minority.

"Wouldn't us be attracting too much looks, with those sorts of dark clothing?" -asked Shaw, narrowing her eyes.

"Ha, aren't you the one dressed in black twenty-four/seven, Shaw?" -joked Joss, making Root share a giggle and Shaw to fake a smile.

"She has a point." -Zoe added, snickering and looking on her phone for the show's characters. Finch said nothing and resolved to walk back inside the train's cabin, Shaw followed him.

"What? No scolding or lecturing?" -mocked Shaw, though her face was stilled.

"I won't be there, Ms. Shaw." -Finch responded.

"Oh. Side mini mission from The Machine for you?" -interrogated Shaw. Finch turned to look at her and nodded.

"Please be discrete with Ms. Groves." -he pleaded, Shaw looked at him firmly, she wanted to keep questioning, but if he said nothing, she should not pry, she is a soldier. Soldiers act and don't question their orders. So she folded her arms and nodded, then exited the cabin.

When Shaw went back to the team, Root was saying she'd be going as Zelda Spellman, Zoe chose Sabrina, Joss got infatuated with Prudence's make up so, that'll be her costume and Shaw was still yet to say. They all expected Shaw to come up with something like "Nick Scratch" for that matter, but the Persian opted for a rather hot character, Madam Satan. Root grinned as evil as possible, she knew this was gonna be a lot of fun.


	2. Costumes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...it was going to be horrific, Shaw anticipated it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter, next one brings the party and all y'all like ;)

Going to the mall wasn't Shaw's favorite thing, she'd rather pair some clothes of her own. The offer of spending the day in dull duty, had her hands crying for some action. Clothes shopping, it was going to be horrific, Shaw anticipated it, but Root is enjoying it, every single second as well as Joss and Zoe.

They went through the first three stores, none find anything, Shaw was already losing patience, how can making a costume be so damn hard? it's a dumb thing after all. At the fourth store, Root had seemed to find the type of dress she was inclined to and grinned, showing it to Shaw and gesturing for her to hold it as she kept on looking. Shaw, ever the soldier was aware of her surroundings, eyeing the place corner by corner. There was a man who couldn't keep his eyes off Root, not like Shaw minded, she knows the hacker looks fine wearing leather jackets and tight jeans, but the man's eyes were insistent and Shaw was growing badly humored by that.

Fifteen minutes in the same store, Shaw swore Root was doing it on purpose. The man still eyeing Root insistently, never paying attention to the Persian's presence. Shaw tried hard to take out the zealous thoughts, she couldn't be zealous now, or ever, she is a sociopath, but yet there she was about to knock out the man when he made a move and stood before the hacker, initiating a conversation rather flirtatious.

"Didn't think you were the jealous type, Sameen." -Root whispered to Shaw on her ear, once the man walked away.

"Never been a jealous person." -retorted Shaw, her face as serious as never before.

"Sure." -the hacker snickered, there she got her mini-revenge for that time Shaw was with Tomás Koroa. "But The Machine and I caught your hands clutch into fists and muttering some mad things, also..." -the light brunette leaned closer to the former ISA agent "you look like burning out of jealousy right now." Shaw was tense,  yes and mad, and wanting to implode the whole mall in this mere moment. Dammit Root... and The Machine.

Shaw just scoffed, rolling her eyes and handing Root her dress back and walked away, jealous her? hell no! Root watched, smirking proudly, she was always delighted when Shaw got annoyed because of her. 

Many hours later, they probably spent a 9 to 5 shift at the mall today. The women of Team Machine have been done buying the costumes and make up. Zoe and Root shared giggles and were super fashion freaks, while Joss and Shaw were just talking about how to conceal their guns while at the party, just in case things got funny there. It didn't suprise the other two, they knew Joss and Shaw were extra committed when it came to working missions. That always fascinated Root, the way Shaw was kind of reckless, but methodical at the same time, she was born to be the person she has become, she is excellent the way she is.

They resumed the day going for some food in a nearby restaurant. Of course Shaw, being herself, ordered a steak, while the others settled for pasta. Root and Shaw exchanging looks every little while, sometimes being caught by Zoe and Joss.

"You guys want time alone?" -asked Zoe, grinning knowingly.

"No, do you, Morgan?" -Shaw replied, deadpan. Joss just chuckled as Root looked away, maybe a bit blushed.

"Easy Agent Shaw, was just asking, as a good friend." -joked Zoe, finishing her last bite at the pasta.

"Well ladies, I think we should conclude the day for now, get in game for tomorrow's night. And remember we go to the headquarters at 4pm, to ready ourselves up." -with that Joss, pushed her dish away, cleansed herself and stood up, ready to leave, Zoe and Root nodded, getting up a bit after, Shaw staying sit, ever the discordant note, though she was distracted by Finch's words - _Please be discrete with Ms. Groves.-_ what did he mean? What was the mystery? Why couldn't Root know? How he planned to keep his location a secret, when Root was more of The Machine's confident than him? All those questions rounded the Persian's brain until Root placed her hand on her shoulder, gesturing for her to get up, because they had to leave. Shaw shook her head, stood up and walked out with the women, then went back to her loft with Root.

Entering to her place, she looked at Root, a woman with supernatural strength, yet so fragile, Shaw felt the urge to be lovely with her, as weird as that was. Root knew Shaw was acting weird and questioned her attitude, of course between innuendos as if nothing bothered her, the smaller woman put on the annoyed mask and made it all look like it was because of the incident with the man at the mall. To that Root grinned, Sameen had been jealous, the Sameen Shaw, the sociopath with no feelings, the trained soldier and agent, she had felt zealous and jealousy. Deep inside it was a victory for Root. And Shaw lying or actually not, sure as hell was zealous in that moment, but her primal reason for distraction were Finch's words.


End file.
